


To All the Girls I Hold In My Heart

by jojoblessed365



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: A LOT of Heart-to-hearts, El is a cheerleader, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Inspired by To All The Boys I've Loved Before, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mike is a good writer, mike is a nerd, will byers is a good listener
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojoblessed365/pseuds/jojoblessed365
Summary: Mike Wheeler has always been shy for his age. While he lacks in words he makes for in his writing. And so when it comes to his love life, he writes letters to the girls who always steal his heart. That is, until the letters unexpectedly find their way to their recipients. Mike always knew love isn’t easy. But little does he know that it is the same when it comes to pretending, especially with popular El Hopper…
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Troy Walsh/Mike Wheeler, Holly Wheeler/Mike Wheeler, Jennifer Hayes/Mike Wheeler, Jim "Chief" Hopper/Mike Wheeler, Karen Wheeler & Mike Wheeler, Mike Wheeler/Nancy Wheeler, Will Byers & Dustin Henderson & Lucas Sinclair & Mike Wheeler
Comments: 39
Kudos: 66





	1. Prologue: Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so please only constructive feedback.  
> Dedicated to my 3 favorite Ao3 writers: @FateChica, @salavibes and @LBorealis.
> 
> Inspired by 'To All The Boys I've Loved Before' Millie Bobby Brown's favorite rom-com from my favorite character of Stranger Things- Mike Wheeler's perspective.

_The sun sets an earthly glow as I tumble across the green pastures to my lover. What did it matter if she was betrothed to my best friend? I step closer until I am an inch away from her pretty maiden face. I lean in to experience her supple lips…_

**Beep! Beep! Beep!**

I groan at the alarm clock on my nightstand, pulling me into reality. I turn it off and I stretch myself when my Mom’s voice screeches from downstairs. “Michael! Get downstairs soon. We need to leave the airport in an hour!”

I roll my eyes and proceed to brush my teeth, and put on a T-shirt and my cleanest pair of jeans and make my way downstairs. My older sister Nancy was leaving for college in Ireland. She was also known for a sliver of popularity by dating Steve Harrington, the king of Hawkins High, who was known for his well coiffed hair and his intelligence the size of a pea brain. The other was being the Grade A student in all of her classes and her classes being all on the Honors track.

An hour later, we are all fitted in the back of our family’s minivan. I take a look at Nancy who is holding her ground to avoid crying upon leaving our sleepy town of Hawkins. The day before, she broke up with Steve over her farewell dinner which consisted of my Mom’s rare lasagna. I was forced to babysit Holly in my room while Mom Saran-wrapped the entire lasagna. While inwardly, I was happy to eat more of that dish, I was disappointed that I would have to microwave it every chance I get.

We soon reach the airport, a stuffy old place more suitable for domestic flights than international. While mom and Holly excuse themselves to buy magazines for Nancy to read, i am left alone with Nancy. I turn to face her, “Did you have to choose the college farthest away from here?” I ask distressed. She shrugs, “Look Mike, I know you’re scared about taking on freshman year alone, and on top of it, also take care of Mom and Holly, and deal with Dad’s absence. But on the bright side, you have your friends and if you need anything I’m only a Zoom call away.” It isn’t a satisfactory answer, but it is one I have to accept nonetheless.

Soon, there’s a detailed version of Mom’s goodbye, and Nancy promising Holly to bring an endless supply of sweets when she visits in the Christmas break, final hugs and before I know it, Nancy walks off to the boarding gates, without looking back. And for a moment, we just stare at the door. But I know Nancy for the perfectionist she is. She never looks back.

“Does this mean we can get a dog now?” Holly pipes up. I stifle a snort of laughter as my Mom curtly replies, “No.”

***

The day passes by into Sunday, the last day of summer and before sophomore year. The year where your life having been defined by the previous year, makes your life worse and challenging. Which is why I call for an emergency game of DnD with my best friends- Lucas Sinclair, Will Byers and Dustin Henderson. We met and became friends at different times of our lives, though Dustin has an interesting theory that technically we met at the same time in different universes which correlate to our universe.

Halfway through the game, Will asks curiously, “Hey, where’s your girl Lucas?” Lucas was the only one dating in our Party and the lucky girl was Jennifer Hayes, their relationship going on about 2 years. Sometimes she would join in our campaigns and Lucas would accompany her to the mall on Saturdays. Today, she didn’t make an appearance. However, Lucas only shrugs but doesn’t say anything. It is only at the end of the break when he reveals his predicament, “Jennifer and I broke up.”

A ripple of shock ran over all of us. Lucas had poured his heart and soul into his relationship. And he just let it go like it was nothing? I casually ask, “What happened?” Lucas shook his head, “I don’t know. It didn’t feel right. Needed a fresh start.” I take the next step of asking. “You okay?” Lucas smiles a flashy smile and turns his attention on the game. “Never felt better.”

We continued our game, and I kept wondering about this weird mixture of hope and disappointment bubbling within me. But it was only when the others left, I realized why. I crept into my bedroom, unlocked my wardrobe and pulled out ‘my secret box’. It was a regular shoe box decorated with DnD figure stickers, Star Wars doodles. It contained all my precious memories… and secrets. The latter was in the form of letters- letters that I wrote to girls I had feelings for over the years.

There were 5 in total. Jane Hopper, fondly and commonly known as ‘El’ short for her cheerleader uniform number Eleven, the first girl I ever kissed in a game of ‘Spin the Bottle’; Robin Buckley, my first senior crush who was the only one who danced with me during Middle School Snowball, with her as a chaperone; Max Mayfield, who I went to model UN with; Sydney Novak, a pretty uptight girl I met during summer camp in 4th Grade… and Jennifer Hayes, my crush since I was 5.

I know what you might think- that I want to date Jennifer. Yes, maybe. But I open the letter I wrote to her and read the last section- _“But after everything, if you and Lucas ever break up, and you gave me a chance, I’d rather break your heart than break his.”_

I always knew there were many beginnings in your life. But I was upset that very often beginnings had painful elements. I saw Nancy break hearts, including her own. I saw Lucas do the same thing. Was it inevitable that I had to lose something in exchange for something new?

Maybe that’s why I liked writing out my feelings, then telling them to girls I never had the courage to talk to. It was always safe to be in the bubble of anonymity than to face the real world. Maybe that is why I always admired Lucas. He was braver than me even if I was considered the leader of the Party.

I’d like to secretly admit that somewhere there could come a time of chaos in my mundane, monotonous life. What I didn’t expect that the storm of chaos would come soon.


	2. 1: The Current Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike absorbs himself into the current norm of his high school life, blissfully unaware that it the eye before the storm...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you so much for reading and comments... just a quick note that chapters will be concise and short.  
> So, in this chapter, we get an introduction to Eleven/El Hopper, and a cute dynamic between Holly and Mike. And you will also the situation of the Wheeler parents.
> 
> Fact: Wrote this entire chapter on the song that Mike listens to on his mix tape: Phobias by Johnny Orlando

I slip into the outfit Mom put out for me and gleefully take out the ribbon-wrapped box under my bed. It was a yearly tradition that my Mom gave me a gift for the new school year. It could be anything- a notebook, a jacket or even a clean pair of jeans. It was just something to comfort me ever since my Dad died of a heart attack in his office. I always avoided the street where his office existed. I remember walking home from school and out of nowhere had a thought of checking on him, where it led to seeing an ambulance and my dad on a stretcher fighting a losing battle. And it was a minute later when he looked at me, whispered my name and just like that, he was gone. Ever since, Ma gifted me something to be braver.

I bike my way to Hawkins High listening to a random song on my Walkman, a random mix tape on, set by Will of random songs that made him think of me. I really like a particular one where the singer talks about his insecurities especially about love and his fear of love in the form of broken hearts. I close my eyes and sink the lyrics in my skin, like a soothing balm on my ever increasing paranoia.

Soon, I’m walking through the double doors of Hawkins High. There’s no slow motion montage, it’s just me walking to my locker and taking in the banners welcoming freshman students. I look over to the locker towards the extreme end of mine and spot Jen at her locker. I wave at her and she smiles and waves back.

I’m so caught off guard by her smile that I bump into another student, the last person I want to see today. Troy Walsh- my bully from middle school and still my current bully. He never liked me, for the fact that I gained over 5 inches above him and had become the humble version of the teacher’s pet.

“Hey Troy,” I say as casually as possible. I just wanted a fresh start, not a fresh challenge from his bullying. “Well well well, Frog Face has survived freshman year and crawled his way to sophomore year!!” and sarcastically claps his hands. I roll my eyes. He takes a look at my new shoes, which are black Converse tops. “Oh the casual boring knee tops? Salute sir” he taunts with a mock salute. I groan. “Are we done?” I ask.

He’s about to say something to hit back when a pair of arms encircles Troy from behind. “Hey babe” a female voice says. And there she is. Jane El Hopper. Remember El? The first non-recipient of my letters? Well she’s the reason Troy and I continue to rival each other.

We were twelve years old when we were invited to current queen bee Stacey Albright’s birthday party. We played Seven Minutes in Heaven, Truth or Dare and even Secrets and Sin. We then came to the game of Spin the Bottle, where everyone at that time knew that Troy wanted to kiss El, who was then the new girl in town. Unfortunately, when I spun the bottle, it landed on her. And everyone then looked at Troy’s reaction and the color of his face was the equivalent of Pennywise’s red balloon. Unfortunately, my fate was sealed when El leant in and kissed me for a total of a minute. It was then Troy attacked me the most, even despite asking El out and El becoming his girlfriend for the last year.

“Oh hey, Ellie. Mike and I were talking about his new shoes.” Troy says. I acknowledge El with a single nod. “Oh cool, I love Converse.” She compliments me. I just smile. Just then the bell rings signaling 10 minutes before homeroom. Troy excuses himself to go to the boy’s locker room, but not before laying a thick kiss on El’s lips to rub in my face.

Then it’s just me and El in the hallway with students running to their respective classrooms. El shifts awkwardly on her Nike pumps and downplays Troy’s behavior by saying, “You know, he is an overt romantic and just stopped drinking Red Bull so I think he’s kind of in withdrawal.” I shrug. “Are you sure it’s not a chemical imbalance?” I ask jokingly. She stares at me, considering her next move but she slinks off. I shake my head ashamed that inept attempts at joking could be interpreted as flirting. And right now I feel like I’m enacting the song I’ve listened earlier.

I skim through my classes, having studied my books in summer. So whenever I dozed off or zoned out, I was able to save myself with my extensive memory. And soon the lunch break rolls around, and I and the Party grab the closest corner seats. I open the mediocre tuna sandwiches that Mom prepared and look over at the others. Lucas is acting surprisingly his normal self, Will is sketching randomly and Dustin is testing out his new pearls with Mars bars. I look around and see Troy laughing in a circle of his own cliché group of friends with his arm around El. She exhibits a sense of discomfort but she makes a good point of covering it.

Eventually, school’s out and I walk the short distance to Hawkins Kindergarten to pick up Holly. I manage to balance her on my bike and ride home past Bradley’s Big Buy to buy popcorn (as per Holly’s request) and groceries (as per Mom’s request). I speed up for enjoyment to enjoy the cool breeze when Holly screeches, “Mikey look out!”

I open my eyes and immediately brake. El is standing in front of me holding a cup of iced tea, bracing herself for the impact from my bike. She opens her eyes and sighs in relief. “Hi” she says. I calm myself and casually say, “Hey”. “You do realize you have to be careful when riding your bike and not zone out right?” she asks teasingly. “Yea sure. Sorry.” I ramble quietly. She smiles. “Okay, sure. Well then see you tomorrow, Mikey.” she exaggerates with a wink, with a quick wave of goodbye to Holly. She runs across to her car, and drives off in the opposite direction.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. I’ve never felt my cheeks burn so red. Holly notices and keeps on grinning till we reach home.

Since Mom is working a double late shift at Hawkins General Hospital, I prepare a simple dinner of pepperoni pizza, a section of Mom’s lasagna and a bowl of cheese popcorn for myself and Holly. We switch on Netflix and proceed to watch F is For Family. It was the Wheeler sibling tradition. But tonight, things were a bit different ’cause Nancy wasn’t there. I look over at Holly who is glued to the screen wrapped in Nancy’s comforter. I take the opportunity to get close to Holly by asking the most basic questions, “So how was your first day at school?” Holly shrugs, “It was good, but I feel like people will know me as the girl in pigtails going to warrior-dictator like you and Nancy.” I roll my eyes, “You mean valedictorian?” She replies, “Uh-Uh.” She continues to ignore my attempts at conversation.

I sigh softly and lie down from my position on the couch and stare at the current situation I’m living in. My mom worked as a nurse in the town’s hospital, my sisters had a new leaf to start on and I was stuck in the vortex of non-successful life.

But I had to accept it: this was the norm. This was, is and will be my life. The only things keeping me sane were my letters and the consoling fact that I will leave this godforsaken town as soon as I graduate. And that thought is the only thing that lures me into sleep conveniently forgetting that I forgot to keep my secret box back in my wardrobe and it is wide open on my desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.... quite uneventful chapter, dont you think? But chapters and our story will heat up to a great extent. Get ready for the chaos walking...


	3. 2: The Chaos Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple track lesson in the sun heats up in an unexpected way....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been a really long week since I've updated...  
> But i really wanted to take time to polish this fic for you guys and do justice to the story and characters.
> 
> So I'm dedicating this chapter and the rest to my big brother who took the time to give me constructive feedback and tips to continue. Love you bro!
> 
> So this is the moment where EVERYTHING changes..

I pant while I try to keep up in track class. It’s Friday, a day before the weekend. And of course, the week had to end with track in the blazing heat. I have no difficulty in running, as this and Cross Country were the primary reasons my legs shot up, making me the literal version of a human baby giraffe.

Thankfully, Will and Dustin share this class with me, and keep me company. We are mostly left alone by the others. Lucas on the other has basketball practice, but I don’t mind since I share Honors Chem and Physics with him. Right now, they jog leisurely beside me, chatting about their plans for the weekend, and they ask about mine. I shrug and come up with the lamest excuse I get in my head. “Finish another book.”

They both groan collectively. Yes, the lack of romance in my life was wearing them out. Sure, they were in the same boat but I apparently had the lucky chance to be pushed off first. But also it was an excuse to tease me relentlessly.

“You sure it’s not another cover for girl drooling, right perv?” Dustin asks with a teasing look. Will snorts in laughter. I roll my eyes. “Just so you know, I enjoy them for their style of writing.” This surprisingly makes them chuckle even more. “Yeah, right.” Will mutters as he snickers. I huff my indignation.

“Don’t worry Paladin, the Bard will not continue his assault of teasing.” I nod, grinning. We may have been teenagers but our love for DnD was stronger than time.

“Hey Wheeler!” I turn around to see El jogging up to me. Her outfit is mediocre; hair in a ponytail, with a grey Hawkins High hoodie, navy joggers paired with a pair of matching grey Nike tracks.

“Hey Hopper, heard Troy cheated on you with Stacey, is that true?”Dustin asks cheekily. Her cheeks flush pink and she asks sarcastically, “Heard you have a tail Henderson, that true?” with a cocked eyebrow.

“Yeah, like a tiger, I live to please the ladies” he demonstrates with a growl. El’s face scrunches in disgust, while I exchange an exasperated look with Will.

She shakes her head and the next thing she demands is a surprising thing. “Well, I need to talk to Mike.” She says. “Alone” she completes, emphasizing on the last one. We look at each other confused. El hadn’t talked to me since we were thirteen years old.

But Will acts on it graciously and pulls Dustin with him towards the school building, “if you need us, we’ll be in the nurse’s office, with a migraine, Googling Jared Leto shirtless.”

As soon as they’re out of sight, I turn to face El. She clears her throat and begins. “Look I just wanted to say that um… I really appreciate it but you and me are never gonna happen.”

Okay, now I’m very confused. “I’m sorry, what are you talking about?” I ask. She elaborates. “From what I remember from our kiss, it was kinda great, amazing even, being 12 at the time. And I kinda swooned when you described my eyes like a jar of honey in sunlight…”

But I’m not listening because I notice the envelope in her hand with her address in my handwriting. Oh God, she’s got my secret letter.

Oh no, this can’t be happening. El continues to speak about how she’s not looking for a relationship given her recent breakup with Troy. But her voice likens to buzzing in my ear. My head’s spinning. And before I know it, I collapse to the ground.

_I hear my name in a chanted whisper. My mind is playing a faded memory. I’m facing El but she is younger. I look down and I see the Cola bottle with its neck pointing at me. I look to my right with a queasy feeling towards a livid Troy. And I look ahead to see El instantly leaning in. I smell a faint scent of orange and peaches. A pair of lips softer than a feather or a pillow presses against mine, and I hold on, hoping its forever…_

“WAKE UP!!” I snap from my dazed trance and open my eyes to see El over me, her eyes filled with concern. “You okay?” she asks. “What happened?” I ask. Her hair tickles my face. It’s surprisingly soft. And it still smells like peaches. That’s how close she is to me. 

“You… fainted.” She replies in a matter-of-fact manner. “Oh, okay” I groan in embarrassment. I’ve not only humiliated myself in front of a girl, but also showed my incapability of handling rejection. Way to go Wheeler.

El pulls me out of my thoughts by offering her hand. I numbly take it and she kneels next to me. “Just try to get your upper body up” she advises. I nod and she gives her other hand to stabilize me.

Slowly, I come up and I am face length with hers. “Do you want me to get you something from the cafeteria, some water or juice?” she asks gently. I shake my head. “I’m fine.” I wave off her concern. And then I notice Jennifer. She’s walking to me with a similar envelope. My secret letter to her to be exact.

Oh God. If this isn’t my worst nightmare, I don’t know what is. I can’t handle Jennifer now. Not with El at the same time. I have to throw her off.

So…

I do the next thing I can think of. I grab El by her elbow, pull her to the ground, and press my lips to her. It tastes like cherry and iced tea. I slip one hand behind her neck and lean in more. I can feel her nails in my forearms, in order to gain balance.

It’s the voice of the coach that forces me to pull away. I look up to see the coach with an annoyed expression. The whole class had just finished a lap. The coach punishes me with 2 extra laps. I nod and look at El, who cheeks are rouge in color.

“Okay, thank you.” I ramble off with the words that I can think off. And I take off, without looking back. I hear El calling after me but I refuse to acknowledge her. I whizz past Jennifer who tries to talk to me. But I don’t stop running till I reach the boys bathroom. 

I lock myself in one of the booths and seat on the closed toilet seat. I put my head between my legs and try to recover whatever equilibrium I have lost in the last 15 minutes. I can’t deal with anyone in my life right now. All I can think of is the situation I’m in and the tide that started it all-

The letters are out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo.... what's next for Mike? And El?  
> What do you think?  
> Please do let me know in the comments, or even if you want to send your expectations, and scenes you would like to see, DM me.  
> I'm on Instagram: @jojoblessed365  
> and Tumblr: @bookworm256  
> Until then, That's All Folks!!!


	4. 3: The Awkward Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath... and the appearance of one of the other recipients.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, good news!
> 
> This is a double update!! This is the aftermath of the Big Bang in Mike Wheeler's life...
> 
> Part 1: eh, The first stage of Death- Denial  
> Part 2: The Lifeboat

I can’t deal with anyone right now, not even Dustin, Lucas and Will, especially after the incident on the track field. So when the bell rings, I run to the cycle stand as if my goal is to be the first customer in a budget sale. Luckily Mom is picking up Holly so I don’t have to worry about any said obstacles. About 10 minutes later, I find myself in the parking lot of the Starcourt Mall.

I sigh and park my bike. I head over to the food court, to grab an ice-cream. I always had a tendency to buy my favorite ice-cream when I always had a situation so bitter that it actually came to my tongue. I make my way to ‘Scoops Ahoy!’ the only stall which had the biggest ice-cream boats and sundaes. It was a casual place, with sea shanties as background ambient theme.

While I wait in the queue, I avoid everything on my phone. I don’t want to face relentless calling from Jen or the Party. So I shut it off and place it in my back pocket.

Finally, it’s my turn and I’m about to say my order when I hear, “Michael Wheeler?” I look up and come face to face with Robin Buckley. She’s looking at me with an incomprehensible expression and I gulp in fright.

“Hi Robin” I begin awkwardly. “So, I got your letter.” she says, getting straight to the point. I clear my throat awkwardly, and begin mumbling a string of apologies and reasons.

“Well uh, it was by accident, and I don’t how it got sent and…”

“Woah, hold on Rambler. I just wanted to say I’m flattered and it was really sweet that you thought that any guy would be lucky to have me, but just to clarify, you do know I’m gay right?”

I…. didn’t know that. But in order to not intensify the level of humiliation from my ignorance and also lose my pride, I go along with it. “Yeah, sure. I wrote the letter a month after the event. I just don’t know how it got to you.” She nods. “Well, I got to say you’re pretty good at making a girl feel special.” I blush.

She says, “Wait here one sec.” She exits the back door and returns with my letter. She hands it to me and says, “Just be careful next time. Oh, and if you need any help, I’m always here, I could use some company besides Dingus Harrington back there.” I slip it in my back pocket and give a nod of thanks.

I pick on a certain detail in her last sentence, and want to ask about it but she then slips into her employee persona, “So may I take your order?” I smile nervously. Well, I’ll ask her some other time.

***

The rest of my evening results in my house becoming a mess equivalent to my life. It looks like a thief ransacked it. But my box is gone along with my letters. Well silver lining- Sydney’s letter hasn’t been sent as it is sitting with today’s mail. Given that I wrote an invalid address, it wasn’t sent.

I spend my entire time in my room, not bothering to clean the aforementioned mess, and instead spend time jogging up my brain as to where I kept my box. But after a while, I just give up. I move on to homework; however I drift off after every ten minutes thinking about my current situation. I only had a grace period of only 2 days to figure out a remedy. There was: A) Tell everyone the truth and somehow get back to remnants of my old life; B) Shut myself in my room and not go into the world or C) not do anything and instead get punched in the face by Troy. But then again, the latter was a long time coming.

After a while, I give up brainstorming any other possible alternatives, and decide to go to the basement for some sense of peace. I collapse on the couch and bury my head in the pillow. What did I do to receive the pandemonium in my life right now? Was it a way of the universe telling me that it was time for a change of direction? That out of the 2 girls who I was dealing with- El and Jennifer, I was meant to be with one of them and let one of them go?

I am so delusional, right now that I can’t even think about the bright side of the situation. All that matters is how I survive in high school life from Monday onwards.

So I pace about in the basement and get stuck in the same cycle of trying to come up with a solution which is technically any kind of dead end. And right now I’m so sick to my stomach that I’m hoping to break the chain of thought for a distraction. And that’s when Mom calls out to me. She announces that Jennifer is here to see me.

Wow, if that isn’t the cherry to a wonderfully horrible day.

I still can’t talk to Jennifer. So I grab my wallet and go out the back door. I creep out to the garage and grab my cycle. I paddle for the next 20 minutes, like a man swimming for his life from the biggest White Shark. And before I know it, I’m taking off to the only net of safety in Hawkins- Benny’s Burgers.


	5. 4: The Lifeboat Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contd...

I slide into a booth at Benny’s, and gaze disinterestedly at the menu. And when one of the waitresses comes over to take my order, I grab my usual go-to drink- orange juice and soda. Normally, I have been known for a wide range of weird preferences- especially my love for maple syrup on scrambled eggs. But for now, I stick to the basics.

I grab a straw from its holder, and squeeze it in my palm. Without any preamble, I bang it open on the counter as hard as I can. When I’m done, I turn around to see every customer in the restaurant staring at me like I’m a resident from the local nuthouse in Curly County- Pennhurst Mental Hospital. I smile awkwardly and l lay my head on the table top cool surface till I get my drink on a tissue with ice filled to the brim.

I peel off the wrapper on my now completely misshapen straw and place it in my glass. I take a long sip, enjoying the sourness and take in the quite moments of peace till Monday, where I will have to face walking the corridors with the gossip mill churning rumors and colorized stories of how I, Michael Wheeler, president of the AV Club laid a heavy one on the popular cheerleader goddess, El Hopper and maybe even the wrath of Troy Walsh. That is until, 2 minutes later…

“Hey Wheeler.” I look to my left and see El Hopper looking at me with an impassive expression. Her presence makes me almost get a brain freeze from my drink.

Thankfully, Benny the owner himself comes over, giving me a chance to recover my composure. “Hey Ellie, the usual?” she smiles and nods. She adds, “Could you add extra onion mozzarella sticks-style rings and your special curly fries please? Oh, and a chocolate milkshake for now. Thanks.” He nods. He always had a special spot for El. He looks at me and gives an unwrapped straw. “Just in case you need another one as your stress ball.” I nod, taking the straw, “Thanks, Benny.”

As soon as he leaves, El turns to face me again. “May I sit?” she politely asks gesturing to the opposite side of the booth. I sigh and relent. “Yeah, sure.” she smiles in relief and takes a seat.

The tension that follows over the next few minutes is so palpable that it can be cut with a knife. I continue to sip my drink while she nonchalantly taps her fingers on the surface of the table.

_Start a conversation_ , my brain whispers.

“So, what are you doing here?”She shrugs and says, “Oh I don’t know, just grabbing a takeout for my dad and myself since he is working a double shift at the station and drinking a milkshake in order to talk to the boy sitting across me and demand an explanation for what happened this afternoon.”  
Of course she would get to the point. I take a deep breath. “Eleven Hopper, whatever happened today was not on purpose and I have no intentions of dating you.” I reveal as seriously as possible.

She stares at me as if she is considering the authenticity of my reply. “Okay, then why did you do it?” she asks. I consider her question. And just then, Benny comes over with two packets of Benny’s takeout and a chocolate milkshake. As she sips on it, I’m torn whether to take the next step. On one hand I know she deserved the truth and to know the crisis I’m in. On the other hand, I’m not sure if I can trust her. But I think about how I used her to flip Jennifer off; I don’t think I have the right to think this through.

I clear my throat. “Okay, here’s the deal. I don’t actually like you.” she’s doesn’t say anything so I continue, “I just had to make it look like I liked you, so that someone else didn’t think that I liked them.”

She raises her eyebrow. She proceeds to take another sip of her milkshake. She pauses to savor the taste. She finally replies, “Okay.” but she follows through with her next question. “Who is it?”

“What?” I ask. i was not prepared for that.

She looks at me as if I asked the dumbest question. She continues, “You have to tell me the identity of this mysterious someone or I’m just gonna believe you have an infatuation with me or even let the whole school know that you wrote me a love letter.”

That cinches it. I surrender. “Fine. Uh… you know Jennifer Hayes? It’s her.”

And that’s when El almost chokes on her shake. She swallows and asks, “Jennifer Hayes? Doesn’t she date one of your friends?” I nod and finally correct myself. “She dated my friend, Lucas; it’s in the past tense” and I drop the ball. “And she also got a letter, so you can see how extremely awkward and complicated it’s gonna get, if she thinks that I actually…”

“Whoa Wheels, slow down.” she is reeling from the entire information. “I’m not the only one who got a letter???”

I slowly shake my head. She exhales. “Wow, you think you are special, and then you find out that you are one of 2 recipients.”

I stir the remnants of my drink. I might as well tell her the whole truth. “Well, I wrote 5 letters. So… don’t feel too special.” I advise her.

Her eyes widen in shock. “You wrote 5 of those letters?” raising her voice and speaking in an incredulous tone. I shrug in reply. Her face contorts in an amused expression. “Damn, who knew the nerdy president of the AV Club was a real player!” I don’t know why but I find myself blushing at her comment.

“Well, who else did you write to?” I look at her exasperated. “If I do, will you stop the Spanish inquisition?” I ask. She shrugs her shoulders. “Maybe “she replies with a cheeky grin.

I roll my eyes, “Okay, Robin Buckley.” she raises her eyebrows. “She’s gay.” she states. I counter it. “You don’t know that.” “Everyone knows that” she counters back. I sigh deeply. This was the apparent result of my poor standardized social life.

El continues to probe me. “Who else?” I exhale and I reply, “Someone from summer camp and someone who I went to Modal UN with. The former lives in Pittsburgh and the latter moved to California.” I check my watch. Oh crap, it's been an hour. I need to get home pronto.

“So, are we done here?” I ask as I proceed to exit the booth. El nods her head and looks at her phone. “Oh great, Dad’s going to kill me if I don’t get him his comfort food.”

I raise my eyebrows. “Comfort food?” I ask, clearly amused. “Hey, a man’s got to eat and so does a girl who is forced to keep to a particular regime.”

I chuckle. I’m about to make my way out when she calls out, “Hey! Is your cycle your ride?” I nod.

She smirks, “Huh”.

***

15 minutes later, I’m in the passenger seat of El’s car. She offered to drive me home, given that I was held up because of her. We paid for our respective orders, and made a quick stop to her Dad’s workplace to drop off his take-out. I never encountered Chief Hopper, but from the sound of it, he was pretty stuffy. We drive silently to Maple Street where she drops me outside of my house. She turns the car off and I unbuckle my seat-belt. “Hey, sorry for the whole jumping you today on the field.” she smiles. “No worries, Mike.”

We pause, unsure of what to say next.

She turns to face me. “Hey, I need to know as to how are we gonna deal with this situation, now that news travels fast and everyone knows today’s... incident” I shrug, “I’m not sure. I have to now think of how to avoid Jennifer the mildest way possible.” She nods.

I’m about to open the door when she locks the door automatically. Obviously, she has an idea. “What do you say if we fake being together?”

Okay, what? I turn and ask, “What are you suggesting?”

She smirks. She knows she’s got my attention. “Okay, let’s say, you and I pretend to be in a relationship. It’ll be enough to make Troy jealous and Jennifer scarce enough to not talk to you. When we fake our break up, Troy will have the nuts to swoop in on me and Jen will leave you alone, giving you enough time to figure out what to tell her.”

I stare at her as if she suggested the most idiotic plan on earth. But I can’t help but think it’s actually a good one. “I’ll think about it.” I mumble as I open the car door. I’m on the gravel when she calls out to me, “Listen, if you consider it, meet me tomorrow in person at the Hawkins Liberal Park at 11 am, capiche?” I nod my okay. She smiles one last time and drives off.

I slip in the front door and check the hallway. I see Holly and my mom curled up on the couch having watched Gilmore Girls. I quietly switch off the TV. I grab the nearest comforter and cover them with it. I make my way to the kitchen and eat a quick piece of leftover lasagna. I steady my way upstairs and flop on to my bed.

Okay, so now I had less than a day to do something about this vortex of a storm. But now, I had the tiniest lifeboat offered by El. I grab my phone from the nightstand and see about 20 texts from Jennifer, mainly about how we need to talk.

I breathe out as much as I can, trying to not remember the memories I shared with Jennifer, when I lick my lips and still taste the orange juice. Orange…

Somehow, it triggers my memory of my first kiss with El and just like that Jennifer is out of my head.

Oh. My. God.

***

Somehow, the next morning, I find myself walking across the track field of Hawkins only park in existence to see a familiar short-haired brunette practicing her flips and cartwheels and engaging in conversation with a young girl.

“Hey! Hopper!” I call out to her. She turns around to see me. She excuses herself to the girl who runs off and walks up to me. She removes the tie holding her short ponytail in place, and shakes her hair loose. She asks, “What?”

“Let’s do this”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how is it going to turn out? What are your thoughts?? Do you think this is a good idea or the worst mistake of their lives??? Please let me know your ideas and theories in the comments.


	6. 5: The Non-Negotiable Agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and El formulate their "Non-Negotiable" Agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So I'm back with a new chap. Sorry but i have been working on another fanfic and lost inspo for this one. This one is basically a filler but still gives some important clues.  
> PS. I haven't watched Pretty Little Liars and i only knew one line: Friends Share Secrets. So i'm really sorry to the fandom if i've said something irrelevant.  
> Enjoy!

“Okay, first and foremost we need to have an agreement, a contract of sorts so we’re both on the same page.” I make that clear as I’m taking out a notepad from my backpack.

After I agreed to El’s proposition, she was chuffed… to bits. She squealed in delight and hugged me so tight, I could hardly breathe. I then asked whether we could talk alone about things I wanted to discuss. She agreed pointing to a hillside near the center of the park as our meeting point.

So here I am, on the aforementioned hillside. It provided a great path for trekking and along with a wooden bench there sitting was the oldest tree in the entire park. It was vandalized with initials etched together. There are remnants of a broken swing, but that was it.

“What?” she asks in disbelief. I ignore her and write the basics of the agreement: the title, the headers and so on. “Okay, for starters, no kissing anymore.” She pulls a face.

“How are we supposed to convince people if we don’t kiss?”She points out. I roll my eyes, “Alright, I’m open to kissing on the cheek or anywhere on the face but not on the lips.” She pouts. “But you kissed me first.” she whines.

I stare at her and try to make a snappy comeback. But what will it benefit? I huff silently and instead say, “It’s non-negotiable.”

She rolls her eyes and relents, “Fine.” she leaves the bench and strolls around. “But we need to think of something. To be honest, when Troy found out about our kiss yesterday he was nuts with rage. And his henchmen will keep an eye on us to make sure it’s real.”

I cringe at her revelation. Okay, it does become more challenging. “Well, you do have a point”. I get a brainwave. “How about this, you let me put my hand in your back pocket.” I suggest.

“Hand in my back pocket?” she asks incredulously. I nod. She shakes her head. “What kind of a move is that?” I try to jog a reference. “Sixteen Candles? It’s the opening image.” She still looks confused as ever. I sigh. “It’s a couple's thing.” I try again. “Yeah, for a couple in the 60’s or 70’s.” she mutters dissatisfied.

I clear my throat. “Sixteen Candles is an 80’s film. John Hughes?” I ask. She shrugs her shoulders. I sigh. Wow, who knew some popular girls didn’t know John Hughes.

“Okay, two more rules. First, you have to watch Sixteen Candles with me as you’ll get the drift and second, we keep the fact that this relationship is fake from our family and friends but it’s also crucial we let each other know a secret to provide authenticity to this relationship.”

She considers it and agrees. “The last one’s like the rule of ‘Pretty Little Liars’- friends share secrets.”

Now it’s my turn to be confused. “What?” And it’s El’s turn to be surprised. “Oh my God, you never saw ‘Pretty Little Liars’?” I shake my head.

“Okay, double feature. Write it down that after that ‘Candles’ movie, we watch ‘Pretty Little Liars’ at least the first season.” I write it painstakingly. “Double feature but no seeing the Liars show with Holly present, no snitching to anyone and no secrets between us.” I recite. She nods. “Anything else?” I ask, while writing.

She scrunches her face in thought. After a while, a light blush appears on her cheek. “Well, if you could write me more of those love notes, that’d be nice.” she shyly admits. I look up from writing the ‘no secrets’ rule. “Wait, you want me to write notes for you?” I ask. She nods skeptically. “Well, if you made it a point to give me one every day, then maybe Troy would understand what I would appreciate from him.” I nod in understanding and avoid the feeling of disappointment creeping within me. “Oh… okay.”

She snaps out of her shy persona and adds, “Also, we need to have dates every Friday night, and we need to go to any student’s parties any weekend.” I nod in agreement. “In that case, you have to pick me and my sister up for school every day.” “I can work with that.” she agrees.

“Oh, but more than anything, you are my date to the winter formal.”

She grabs the notepad and sketches the words ‘Winter Formal’ but I’m not paying attention. Everyone attended the Winter Formal; it was the equivalent of middle school ‘Snow Ball.’ After the Snow Ball where I met Robin, I never attended. For fear of the other reason: almost 70% of students hooked up after the event.

I clear my throat nervously. “You think we’ll still be doing this till the event?” I ask. She smiles sweetly. “Think of it as a… contingency. No one with balls would let their ex-girlfriend go with someone else, so if we’re still doing this, you have to be my date.”

I’m, at the moment, so certain that when the Winter Formal rolls around, El and I will be ANCIENT HISTORY. And that is the only reason I say: “Okay. Deal.”

Minutes later, I draw up the signature lines and scrawl my signature in loopy, curved handwriting. I then slide the notepad to El, who writes her own signature.

Like a gentleman, I offer my hand for an official handshake. She giggles in amusement, before sparing me and shaking my hand.

Thus, just like that, I, Michael Wheeler began the first official fake relationship with El Hopper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts in the comments.


	7. 6: The Norm Displacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and El's "relationship" begins...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well... another day, a new chapter.  
> It's not very exciting but it's something before the Catastrophe of it all.  
> Strap in and enjoy the inertia!

Sunday breezes by. It’s hazy and distorted but all I know is I have never completed my homework with my mind as clear as it had ever been. Okay, yes once or twice I drift off into thoughts of El and it triggers the thoughts of how the Party and the rest of Hawkins High are gonna react to El and my “relationship”. I eat dinner with my Mom and Holly, who talk about how Nancy is settling in Ireland comfortably and apparently found out about a good creative writing program for me. But I refuse to acknowledge it and trudge on.

Monday morning arrives, and I find packaged oatmeal and a yoghurt drink from Mom with a quick note saying she had to cover an early morning shift at the hospital. I grumble, but nonetheless pulling out 2 apples from the fruit bowl, I call Holly down to go to school.

We exit the house and as I proceed to lock the door, Holly pipes up, “When are you learning to drive, Mikey?” I turn to face her. “By summer, why?” I ask. She shrugs.

All of a sudden she whines, “Could we carpool with one of your friends? I’m tired of biking with you to school.” I chuckle, “Well, I’ve already arranged something.”

As if on cue, I hear a car honk. We both look and there she is. El peeks up from her half- open door, her hair blow-dried, and fresh makeup etched on her face. “Got ready?” she asks.

“Oh hell yes!” Holly exclaims with her eyes stretched open. I narrow my eyes and glare at her but she continues to smile. I had to admire her rebellious nature being a 6 year old.

We settle in El’s car, me in the passenger seat and Holly in the back. El catches a glimpse of Holly, who is opening her own bottle of Yakult.

“Hey junior Wheeler, what is that?” She asks inquisitively. Holly looks up, “A yoghurt smoothie.” “And my name?” she continues, “Thanks for asking. It’s Holly Wheeler; Holls to my friends.” “You can call me Holly.” she instructs El with her most serious tone.

“Yes Ma’am” El reply clearly amused. She whispers rather loudly to me, “I like her, she’s feisty.” I nod, and turn to Holly. “Holly, put on your seatbelt.”

Before El can start the car, Holly unexpectedly asks her, “So how exactly are you connected to my brother?” She scoffs amused, and simply answers, “I’m his girlfriend.”

I almost choke on my own yoghurt drink, while Holly looks shocked. “But you’re too pretty to be Mikey’s girlfriend!” she whines.

I pull a glare at her, “Zip it cheeky!” I warn her. I look back at El who is surprisingly blushing.

She turns to look behind and asks Holly, “May I have some of that?” She shrugs and passes the bottle to El, “Sure”. El carefully takes a sip. Her face scrunches in pleasure.

“Oh God, that’s amazing!” she exclaims in delight. “Hey, could you bring another one of these tomorrow?” she asks. Holly’s eyes widen in surprise. “You’re driving us again?” she asks incredulously. El nods.

Holly takes the bottle from El, “Okay, you can call me Holls.” She settles comfortably. El slides over to me and whispers dangerously close in my ear, “Progress” in a cheeky tone.

I smile awkwardly, unaware that my cheeks are flushing pink. El starts the car and there’s not much conversation after. Honestly, the drive to school is quiet but more comfortable quiet and not awkward quiet. About halfway, Holly compliments El’s radio station preferences, which makes El smile in satisfaction.

Well, who knew my little sister and interim girlfriend would hit it off so immediately?

*

If I had to modal for a certain literary character, H.G. Wells would be thrilled to have me for his known creation, ‘The Invisible Man’. My relevant experience was that of my middle and high school years.

But as I walk into the cafeteria during break with El, everyone is looking at us as if we’re the newest exhibit in the zoo of Hawkins High. And to some extent we are.

My eyes trail down to the hand in El’s back-pocket. So far, she looks to be enjoying that little stunt. I decide to be a little brave and spin her around. She clutches my shoulders for balance but she’s giggling. “Wow, aren’t you a little confident Hot Wheels” she whispers in a flirting tone.

I play along by leaning down and whispering in her ear, “So we’re doing nicknames now?” She wrinkles her nose in the cutest way possible.

I reach into my jeans pocket and pull out the note I wrote this morning. It’s simple, one line. _‘I love how your hair smells like peaches.’_

I hand it to her. “I’ll see you around.” She nods smiling. I release her and start walking to my friend’s usual table, when 2 pair of arms grip my shoulders and start pulling me towards the AV Club.

I stumble in and Will, Lucas and Dustin scramble in and lock the door. Dustin speaks up first. Well, after punching me in the arm. “Holy shit Wheeler, you’re off the market. Finally!”

I rub the mark where he hit me and smile. “Thanks man.” “So HOW? WHEN? Did you and the hottest girl on campus get together?” I shrug nervously. “Over the weekend. We… were talking after that track incident and we decided to give it a go.” They all have mixed responses. Mostly it’s whoops and bear hugs to be exact.

It’s at one point when Will muses, “Who knew that you and El would end up together after so long.” I don’t know how but I become confused by his statement. “What do you mean?”

Lucas pipes up, “Oh come on Mike, everybody was rooting for you and El since you kissed her at Stacey’s party. Well, at least until she took the popular route.”

I suddenly have this rubbing me off the wrong way. But graciously, Will senses it and interjects by saying, “Regardless…” he says shooting a look at Lucas, “we’re all happy for you man.”

I smile as cheerful as I can get, “Thanks guys.” Now there was only one person I had to come clean to: my family.

*

I stare at the laptop screen for a long time. I ponder as to how I start the upcoming conversation with my sister. I look up at the ceiling and come up with ideas. How about: _“Hey Nance, so I’m dating El Hopper, the police chief’s daughter in order to convince a former crush who just happens to be Lucas’s girlfriend now ex, that I don’t feel for her the same way.”_

No, no alibi in the last 10 mins. So when, Nance goes live with me, I downplay everything. All my answers are mundane. I don’t tell her about my situation, my predicament and everything in between. In the process, I end the call in less than 15 minutes.

I sigh heavily as I lay my head on the desk. I can’t believe I have lied to almost everyone in my life and everyone unknown in the span of a day. To be honest, my life has operated on a maxim held by the four of us in the Party: Friends Don’t Lie.

I don’t have to tell the rest of my other family members, as Holly chats about it the entire meal and it results in my Mom gushing as to how happy she was for me, considering that she always that i would date, but mostly nurses and caretakers in my old age. So it's one more dinner to add to my list of embarrassing family dinners. I keep silent for the entire time, and I don’t think I’ll ever be that humiliated.

*

For the next few weeks, I… kinda like the new norm. It involves getting hi-fied and fist bumps by people I’ve never interacted with in my life. Girls actually acknowledge me, well… mainly El and her cheerleader troupe, Troy is the equivalent of the bull frog that blew himself while trying to expand to a disproportionate extent. The Party, I don’t know, they actually don’t mind me when I sometimes sit over with El and her posse.

When it comes to “dating”, it’s fun watching ‘Sixteen Candles’ from a different perspective and mindset given El’s love for non-clichés and Holly starting a pillow fight with her midway. We haven’t taken the step of meeting each other’s parents, since El’s dad is on late shifts and so is my Mom. But I do pick up some interesting details about El- she loves Eggos particularly a certain Triple Decker Extravaganza; she loves science fiction novels, superhero comics and detective mysteries. Like me, she also loves the OST of ‘Battlestar Galectica’ and random music from any genre on mix tapes. Overall, she continues to surprise me over and over again. I see her relax often unusually, and frankly a different side of her.

To be honest, I’m actually enjoying it. And to some extent, maybe El. Apparently, she tapes all my notes to her locker door, and Mandy, some random girl from Dustin’s Drama class, actually swears that she saw El kissing one of them.

If I’m truly being sincere with myself, I half-convince myself that it’s all fake, it’s all John Hughes-esque environment for now. As soon as Troy makes his move, El will incinerate me off and I’m back to being… nerdy Mike Wheeler, President of the AV Club. but at the same time, it intimidates me and I fear for the end of it all.

And it makes me wonder... what does El truly benefit from getting back together with Troy? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sound off in the comments!!!


	8. 7: The Halloween Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween brings a few revelations.... both good and bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God!  
> It's been a month... and a week since i last updated. But after LBorealis's latest chapter on the Jump i had to post. I really missed this.  
> So, I watched Beetlejuice with my mom last week thus inspiring me for this new chap. Although i cant really celebrate Halloween, i love the concept of it.  
> So here get ready for Stage 1 where some nasty truths change EVERYTHING for Mileven! Happy Reading!!!  
> PS. Do spot the canon compliant moments in this chap...

The days march on, turning into weeks which then turn into months. Well 1.5 months to be precise. I absorb myself into my new life and keep my eyes open and never let my guard down in case I come face to face with Troy but I haven’t yet had a showdown with him so that’s a major relief.

On the other hand, my fake relationship is working. Everybody is somehow convinced that El has moved on to greener pastures and I often sink down into the possibility that it is a red herring for me being in rebound territory. But I couldn’t care less. I haven’t met the folks and El hasn’t met mine so… I guess things are fine. I have now included study dates with El so Holly and I often get a ride home with her. She’s grateful for the extra help and loves an excuse to go talk to Holly who equally enjoys her company.

One evening, a week prior to Halloween, we complete our respective homework and decide to take a quick break before prepping ourselves for a complicated test in Physics. During which El pipes up, “So we need to go to Stacey’s Halloween party next week.”

I gulp and look at her. So far, our Friday night dates have been to Benny’s, Hawkins Liberal Park and the Quarry. But so far no parties had popped up. If it was any random party I’d be cool with it. But this was Stacey Albright. She, if I recall was the girl who Troy used, to cheat on El.

And to include, it was a special day for me and the Party as we had a tradition that every year on Halloween we would grab any horror collection of movies (max was 3 when it was a school night, however this year being on a weekend we were allowed to watch 7) and watch it with tons of spicy variants of popcorn and fries.

So I try to back out of it. I smack my forehead and say, “Oh crap, I promised Mom I’d help with the Halloween candy. So I may have to back out of this one.”

But El can see right through it and sighs. “Mike, I know you’re a bit scared cause technically we’re going to a party hosted by my rival but it’s the only way we can maintain stability. And plus it’s in the contract.”

“Who’s going to a party?” a voice yells out. El and I jump, startled and look behind. My mom has returned from her shift. She must have come in while we were talking.

She notices El and gasps, “Is that Jane Hopper?” El giggles her assent. “Little Janie Hopper, you’re prettier than I remember.” El smiles in gratitude and sticks out her hand, “Nice to meet you, Mrs. Wheeler. I usually go by El though.” My mom exclaims, “Oh call me Karen.”

Oh wow, it’s already first names? I hold back a grimace as they shake hands. “So what’s this party thing that I heard before?” Mom asks. I’m about to answer but El cuts to the chase. “It’s a Halloween party by our classmate and Mikey over here is making a big fuss about it.”

I roll my eyes at El’s exaggeration. I protest “I’m not making a fuss. I just need to make Halloween candy with Holly and… I kinda had plans with the Party. I haven’t talked to them lately.” I admit. El looks surprised but doesn’t say anything.

“Well, Michael, I can take an early shift and do the candy with Holly. So you and El can go to the party.” Mom says. I’m still unconvinced when El adds, “And maybe we could stay for at least an hour at the party and you could go do your plans with your friends.” I sigh and give in. “Okay.”

El and Mom look pleased. And Mom looks at the clock. “Oh well, it’s still time for dinner. So why don’t you two finish up while I make dinner? How does chicken roast sound? Oh and El why don’t you stay over for dinner? I’m sure your dad won’t mind.” El shrugs her shoulders. “Sure, I’ll text him just to make sure.” Mom smiles and shakes her head. “Well, I’m going to leave you two alone. No funny business while I’m not here.” We both blush in response.

The evening goes smoothly except the fact that El just keeps me at arms distance with a stony air between us. On the other hand, El and my mom develop a banter which includes ganging up against me with Holly occasionally joining in. While it may be teasing, I’ll admit it’s the good kind.

Eventually, El has to leave and so after exchanging pleasantries, I walk her to her car. She walks deliberately ahead of me. I decide to break the iciness and cut to the chase. “You’re mad.” I state. El scoffs, “You think?”

We reach her car and she turns to face me. “Why didn’t you just tell me that you wanted to spend time with your friends Mike?” I shrug and sigh. “I thought you wouldn’t understand, El. Halloween is a kind of a special day for me and my friends. It’s kind of a tradition we’ve had since we were like 9. It’s the only thing that I look forward to ever since…” I trail off uncertain.

But El understands my hesitation and prompts, “Your dad?” I nod. She softens a bit. “I get it, Mike. I really do. But you should have told me. You’re not the only one who has problems you know.”

I narrow my eyes at the last part. But she shrugs it off. And before I can say anything, El plants a quick kiss on my cheek and climbs into her car. She slowly drives off and I stare at her going off in the distance for awhile.

*

I check my hair in the hall mirror hoping it sticks down for my costume. El decided to go as that dead couple from ‘Beetlejuice’ so I somehow have to manage to stick my hair up as the dead husband. I straighten my red jumper hidden within my flannel and white chinos. Soon, my mom yells from the front door that El has arrived. I race down the steps and take in El in a light pink floral dress and her hair stylized in easy curls. I am gob smacked for a moment and am unable to say anything.

I’m pretty sure I mumble something in the next split-second which elicits a few giggles from El. And I realize I said, “Pretty”. I shake my head and immediately correct myself. “Good. You look pretty good.”

The drive to Stacey’s is pretty uncomfortable, as we know what the stakes are. I look over at El and she exhibits a look mixed with determination and unease. I get it: this is her first real confrontation with her ex after about 2 months. This is where possibly everything could change or stay the same.

The party’s already in full swing by the time we get there. El immediately excuses herself and I’m left alone. So not knowing anyone I am forced to entertain myself with the fact that 5 years I was in the same house where I met the new girl in town aka my current fake girlfriend and got my first kiss. Therefore for the next possible 20 minutes, I play it cool by sipping my Coke and taking in the ambience, the music, and the occasional drunk teens. El disappeared with a few of her friends, so I don’t make an effort to find her.

And I turn and bump into an individual that I would usually have avoided. James Dante, Troy’s accomplice.

“Hello, James.” I say casually. He grins. “Wheeler, my man.” he cries. Dressed as the jock from ‘the Breakfast Club’, he slaps me on the back and pulls me into a bear hug. I grimace at the body odor and sweat but pull a smile. “Okay wasn’t expecting the warm greeting.” He shrugs. “Oh well, guess I owe you a thanks.”

I narrow my eyes in confusion. “What for?” He replies, “Oh you know for dating El. Troy only dated her to make you jealous. He was way more interested in Stacey than her for sure.”

I widen my eyes in shock. “Wait, what are you saying? And where is Troy?” James shrugs, “Making out with Stacey in her bedroom.”

OH GOD! This can’t be happening. I need to find El.

But before I know it, I’m feeling a hard grip on my arm and I’m being pulled towards the exit. I glance and see El pulling me. Her face is a deep shade of red. I try to get her to loosen her grip but she doesn’t budge.

She drags me to her car and slams my door. I lose my wits with the rage flow and sit quietly till she gets in the driver’s seat. She slams her door extra hard and hits her head on the steering wheel. I feel the anger surge through her and sit quietly rather than push it.

I dare to be brave and switch on the car radio. An upbeat song with the lyrics, “You took my heart, You broke my heart” blares on. I quickly switch it off given the sensitivity of the situation. I sit uptight and look out the window. I feel El’s gaze on me and so I glance to my side to see El looking up from her position with a confusing expression.

“This is so humiliating.” she says. I stare down at the ground. “I know. I’m sorry.” But she continues. “I started this fake relationship to show Troy what he was missing. And it seemed to be working. He acted in school like he was very cool about me dating you and when I got home he would bombard my phone with countless texts and missed calls. And tonight, I try to see him and I see him doing second base with a girl he was always interested in. Never me. It was all a goddamn act. Just like you and me.” She then makes a sound which is similar to how someone holds back tears.

I try to comfort her by saying something. “It wasn’t your fault.” But she shakes her head. “You know, I have been just a jerk lately. I knew my ex boyfriend was a philandering bully of a jerk and yet I chose to watch from the sidelines how he pulled everyone down including you. And that’s not only on him. It’s also on me. Because I acted like his accomplice. And I’m supposed to live with that.”

She turns to face me and I see the tears streaming down her face. “I am so sorry Michael Wheeler for being the biggest bonehead of a cheerleader you could ever meet.”

I blink at her unexpected apology and soften my look. I use my thumbs to brush off her tears. “Hey, it’s okay. You still can show people your real side. There’s still time.”

She closes her eyes and leans into my hand. She inhales, taking a deep breath and exhales slowly. She opens her eyes and looks at me. “Thank you” she breaths out almost inaudibly. I smile back at her.

She wipes her face and stares at me. “Are your friend’s plan okay to include one more?” she asks. I stare at her but I eventually relax and nod. “I don’t think they would mind.”

*

Minutes later, we leave El’s house having wanted to switch her outfit for something more comfortable like a jeans and white t shirt while I removed my flannel to only my red jumper underneath. We make our way to Dustin’s house.

I decide to go ahead first to warn the Party about El. At the moment they are all huddled in Dustin’s private room, which houses all his books, movies and comics and rearranging the snack table while they contemplate which movie to start watching. We had earlier decided on the Friday the 13th franchise. I clear my throat to get their attention.

They all greet me. “Hey man, so we’re just starting the 2nd or 3rd movie of the franchise. So get ready for the biggest horror picture show of your life.” Dustin calls out. I decide to cut to the chase.

“El’s here.” And all of a sudden it’s like a bomb dropped. They all look at me with different reactions- Lucas with comprehension, Dustin with unadulterated shock and Will with genuine surprise. I get to the reason. “Please, she wanted to join us. She’s had a rough night.”

And with that, they all sag with concern and nod their dubious but unanimous approval. I race back downstairs where I see that El is now wearing my flannel and has finger combed through her hair but her curls are still visible.

And I don’t how but I say it. “You look beautiful.” She blushes and stares down and looks at me with an expression I can’t really place.

I watch the Friday the 13th franchise in silence, occasionally glancing at El every once in a while. She’s engrossed in the movie even arguing with Dustin at a few points especially during the one where Jason goes against the telekinetic girl. “They should have just resurrected Carrie, she just as worse as Jason” she comments. The guys gape in delight at her insights and I smile. It’s for the sole reason that for the first time I didn’t feel I was in a fake relationship with El. But I didn’t know whether El felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are your ideas for Mileven's Halloween costume as a couple??? Let me know in the comments. Oh and also, invaluable constructive feedback.


	9. 8: The Birthday Heart-to-Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and El have a heart-to-heart which leads to something more while something turbulent cooks ahead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Well Well!  
> A new chap! Yay!  
> So... this is my all-time favorite chapter of the fic and possibly the longest one i have ever written. This is a standalone moment which is not in the movie so it's completely original.  
> Fact: the chap was actually conceptualized on my own birthday 2 months ago. I guess writer's block and lack of inspiration and an in-between chap caused this one on hold!  
> Warning: I hope this one worth of mushiness.

It’s been a week since the Halloween party where El and I learnt about Troy and Stacey’s makeout sess. So far El is acting normal but a weird kind of normal. As if she’s dreading another disaster I can’t really and honestly comprehend.

But it is during break with the Party in the AV Club when I finally get the chance to worry about something else other than El’s strange behavior. It is when Dustin nudges me and asks, “So what are you doing for El’s birthday?” I choke on my soda and take a few harsh breaths to recover. It is only when I stop that I ask, “What do you mean El’s birthday?” Will rolls his eyes and replies. “Oh come on Mike, you didn’t know El’s birthday is on the eleventh of this month?”

I shake my head in guilt. I was a sucker for birthdays, for people outside of the Party. Literally, when someone broke into the birthday song in the cafeteria, I would have to crane my neck to see and try to recognize the lucky guy/ gal. And then I would forget all over again the next day.

I shake my head. “Guys, I don’t know what El would like on her birthday, okay? She’s been distant ever since we went to Stacey’s Halloween party.”

My friends look at each as if they’re sharing a thought. I stare at them while chewing on my hash brown. “Okay, what?” Will nudges Dustin, as if he’s egging him to spill. Finally, Lucas whacks Dustin on the back and he relents. “Well, we think El’s going to break up with you.”

I blink in confusion. “I don’t understand.” Will elaborates, “So when a person becomes distant, it’s one of the few signs they’re going to break up with you.”

I swallow the food in my mouth and contemplate. If this was the case, I was more than happy if El did, cause it would mean that the Winter Formal was off the table. But I could possibly screw whatever level of trust and friendship I made with El if by chance it was not. And mostly, yes mostly, this would turn a few heads in suspicion.

So I pivot. “What do you think I should do?” Lucas replies. “Well, her birthday is next week so that will give you an opening. Then try to talk to her. Alright?” I nod. I glance at my phone. El never texted me once ever since Halloween. So I guess I have to step on “sensitive” ground.

*

I rummage through my money box only finding 3 proper dollars and 50 cents. I sigh deeply; stupid Arcade competition took almost my entire pocket money. And now I won’t be able to get El a proper gift. I grimace as I remember the year prior, when Lucas made us all tag to the mall to help him find a gift for Jen. In the end, before Lucas decided on a bottle of perfume, Dustin sneezed on us due to inhaling one of the specimens, Will was accidentally spritzed in the eyes another time and I had a hysterical fit with a certain exotic kind of perfume.

“Is everything okay?” I look to see Holly at my bedroom door with a level of concern. “No. El’s birthday is coming up in three days and I don’t have enough money for a present.” She brightens up. “Maybe you can make a simple cake. Like my birthday cake that Ma made for me through that app.”

I smile. “Maybe. But it still won’t be with only 3 and a half dollars, Holl.” And without warning, Holly rushes out and comes back in two minutes holding her piggybank. “I have about 7 more dollars. You could buy her Eggos and make the cake with it along with that can of blueberries filling.” I stare at the new cash in Holly’s hand. “I can’t take your money Holly.” She pouts. “Well, I want to give El a gift too. I really like her, Mikey. She’s worth it.”

I grin at Holly. “Worth it, huh?” I ask. She nods fervently as if she hasn’t been sure of anything. I look down at the cash and look back at her. With a reassured smile, I take the cash from her hand. “Thank you. So little chef, will you help me make the cake?”

*

So… I make the rash decision of surprising El at her house on her birthday 3 days later. And so with my meager cake in hand, I dismount my bicycle and place it carefully near the porch.

I gulp nervously as I straighten myself outside of El’s house. Yes, I’m dropping in uninvited on her birthday, and possibly her dad may be home. I arrange the bowl of ice box cake once again. I take a deep breath and adjusting the box in my left arm and before I lose my nerve, I ring the doorbell.

After a few minutes, the door swings open and I come face to face with the human equivalent of a giant. He’s wearing a flannel jacket and jeans with a police badge and a handgun in a holster strapped to his waist. He has a burly physique. He’s sporting a thick moustache and has light blue eyes. Right now, he’s staring at me as if I have been called to the Principal’s office for a felonious crime.

“May I help you?” he asks in a gruff voice. I struggle to find my voice. He looks right at me and I feel my courage slipping. He waves a hand in front of me, asking “Hello?” but I’m so intimidated that I can’t pull myself together.

I open my mouth to speak, but in its place, comes a scratchy tone. “Son, use your big boy voice.” the man commands. I clear and wet the dry spot in my throat. “Mr. Hopper, hi. I’m Mike Wheeler, I’m…” I struggle to use a synonym for “boyfriend”.

But thankfully, he understands as his eyebrows rise up in recognition and cuts to the chase. “Ah yes, the new guy on my daughter’s hands.” I nod in affirmation. He says nothing else and steps aside. “Well then come on in. El’s in her room.”

I step in cautiously and take in the surroundings. I move further down to see the hall furnished with a couch, a black recliner and a TV. There are a few rooms down the halls which one of them I’m guessing is El’s. I turn to see Mr. Hopper staring at the box in my hands. “Is that a bomb?” I panic and start to ramble, “No Sir, it’s a cake I made for El for her birthday; you can ask my sister…”

“Whoa whoa, easy kid” he says, “I was just messing with you.” I take a deep breath and calm down. Just then a voice calls out, “Hey dad, who was…”

I look back and see El in stay-at-home clothes, with her hair open and for a while; I’m drawn to her curls. It makes her hair wavy and I see a natural tinge of brown seeping to meet a black hue in her roots. Right now, she stares at me with eyes wide open in shock.

I clear my throat and hold out the box I brought for her. “Happy Birthday! I made you an ice box cake. The original called for strawberries and graham crackers. I didn’t have either so I improvised with canned blueberries and Eggos, your favorite.”

She alternates a glance at the box and then at me. And slowly, she breaks into a warm smile. She comes forward and takes the box from me. “Well, we better eat some of it, right Dad?”

I glance behind at her dad who nods. “I’ll get some plates.” I nod. El hands him the box and he proceeds to the kitchen. It’s only when he disappears when I remember. “Oh, before we do dig in.”I rummage through my pockets and pull out the second part of my gift. “I only had 3 dollars. And so I borrowed about 7-8 dollars from Holly and bought a birthday candle as well.” I hold it out for El to see. It was a simple magic candle, but using a handy knife, I carved out an eleven, and a simple floral border.

She takes it and examines it closely. She looks up at me with a rather unreadable expression. “You are something else, Mike Wheeler.” I shrug. “I try.”

*

Minutes later, I’m singing “Happy Birthday” with El’s dad as she blushes while trying to blow the candle but miserably failing. We eat each a slice and Hopper comments that ironically, blueberries are El’s favorite fruit.

Eventually, I volunteer to wash the plates with Hopper, who insisted that I stay to see El’s birthday gift unwrapping where she received a flannel jacket from him, a makeup set from one of her cheerleading mates and a stuffed animal from her mom. Having been a non-bearer of a viable gift and staying for a personal event, it’s the least I can do and also I don’t have an awkward conversation with the Chief while El puts her new gifts in her room. I carefully remove my watch, roll my sleeves to my elbows and begin washing the plates, when Hopper comes behind. “You are something else, boy. Do you know that?” I shrug. “People tell me that all the time. Coincidentally so did your daughter.”

He takes the plates and starts wiping them with a dish towel. “You’re Ted and Karen’s boy, right?” I hum in agreement. “Well, they raised a gentleman.” I exhale a chuckle. “Well, credit goes to my mom more.”

Someone clears a throat and we both turn to see El leaning against the door frame. “Hey dad, can Mike and I talk outside in private for a while? I know it’s a school night, but we’ll be done in ten, fifteen minutes.” He nods, “Sure, hon it’s your birthday, take as much time as you want.” I wipe my hands carefully, replace my watch and proceed to shake Sir’s hand, “It was nice meeting you again, Mr. Hopper.” He grins, “Call me Hop, kid. He pulls me closer and whispers in my ear, “And whatever you do, don’t break my girl’s heart like that Walsh kid.” I nod as he releases my hand. “Goodnight Sir… I mean Hop.”

I follow El out her front door, and she proceeds to the swing in front of her lawn. She sits and I meekly sit next to her. We sit quietly, and I decide to talk first. “Sorry, I didn’t get you a gift.” She shrugs. “It’s okay, Mike. I really enjoyed the cake. It was more than enough.”

I nod. I look up to the sky to see a clear landscape when she says, “You know, I never enjoyed my birthday… till now. Troy would give me coupons for a spa day, and it’s more of a pity fest when it comes to my mom.”

I look down at her narrowing my eyes in confusion. “Why?”

She glances at me and sighing stares ahead. “Before I moved here, I lived in a small apartment in New York with my parents. My dad was a cop, my mom was a housewife and I was the light of their lives. I was 11, when they announced they’re getting a divorce as my mom got a DUI for driving under the influence of marijuana and had to go into therapy. She wasn’t sure whether she wanted to be a mother, so she left me with my Dad. And the first six months were… so gruesome. My Dad was working late shifts; I had to be with the neighbor on the same floor. Eventually my Dad got news of a job in his hometown and for a change of scenery, he accepted it. Things were fine, I fit in and Dad was less stressed. I was 13 when I got news that my mom was getting married to a guy she met in NA meetings. He was rich, well to do. His name’s Andrew Rich. They got a kid, my step brother. And I was so angry, Mike, I… I snapped. And then Troy asked me out to the Snowball and I accepted. And I just spiraled. It was easier being in a relationship than get to the bottom of what broke me. But it came at one point that I just was slipping with the same relationship. And when I found out about Troy cheating, I couldn’t help but feel relieved. But the persona that latched on to me, the goddess of cliché-Mean Girls, was choking me. And then I got your letter, one thing led to the other and here we are.”

She turns to look at me and I blink. I’m half-confused and half-emphatic. “Why are you telling me this?” She shrugs simply and replies, “You’re the only person I feel I can be honest with. In fact, you may be the only one I want to be honest with.”

I take in her features and see the genuinity in her eyes. “Cool”. She smiles and replies “Cool”. I grin. “There’s that El Hopper smile.” She giggles.

I impulsively check my watch. “I should get going. It’s a school night. You’re on for a study date tomorrow?” She nods. I nod back. I contemplate trying to say something but I give up. I proceed to grab my bike and push the support up hoping to get away from the awkward/ embarrassing situation.

“Hey, Mike.” she calls out. I turn and she gets up from the swing and walks towards me. She stops directly in front of me and cradling my left ear, she whispers, “If you still want to give me a gift, please let me do this one off-limits thing of our contract before you object to it.” And before I can comprehend her confusing request, she leans forward and kisses me open mouthed. I freeze with my eyes open and all, while she kisses me freely on her lawn. She stops and leans her forehead against mine while her eyes remain closed and takes a deep breath.

She looks up at me and smiles. “’Night Mike.” She calmly walks back to her house and I stare behind her. I’m rooted to the ground, taking in the heat on my cheeks and my swollen lips.

I don’t know why but I flashback to the first kiss I had with El back then. The surge of emotions I felt is the same when I get the pleasure tingling in my spine on eating my favorite chocolates. And it hits me like a bus: I’m still in love with Jane “Eleven” Hopper and I’m so screwed.

I bike back to my house smiling as I replay that kiss over and over. I pull up in the garage, and walk to the front door when I’m greeted by someone on the front steps. Jennifer Hayes.

I blink in shock as she notices me. She stands up, and pierces me with a cold stare as she says, “We need to talk.”

I gulp in fright. Why do I get the feeling I’m in deeper trouble than ever?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you spot canon-compliant moments based on Season 3? And did you really think Jen is done in this story? No Siree!! Please let me know your thoughts, theories and comments. Please they fuel me!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Love is persistent and takes your life by storm. Mike Wheeler learns that the hard way.


End file.
